Nunca más te conseguiré una cita
by NandaCullen
Summary: Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos, que pasará cuando Bella le consiga una cita a Edward con Tanya ONE-SHOT


Nunca más te conseguiré una cita

Bella POV.

Para todas las personas este era un maravilloso día, como un milagro, el sol se presento en la localidad de Forks, pero para mi era el peor día de mi vida.

Hoy mi mejor amigo tendría una cita con Tanya, una de mis mejores amigas, yo había ayudado un poco para que salieran, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de quemar viva a Tanya por el solo hecho de intentar acercarse a Edward, mi mejor amigo.

Porque si, estoy enamorada de Edward hace un año o quizá más…

_Flash back_

_Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto de Forks, había llegado de Phoenix, porque a mi padre lo habían transferido aquí. Él es policía, mi madre, Renee, ya estaba planeando su vida aquí…_

_Me dirigí nerviosa a mi primera clase, lengua y literatura, la clase fue excelente y conocí a una chica muy simpática llamada Alice, con la que me hice muy unida rápidamente._

_Luego tenia deportes, por lo que me dirigí muy desanimada al gimnasio, tuvimos que ponernos en pareja por lo que conocí a Tanya, era una chica hermosa y amable que también se convirtió en mi amiga._

_El día paso así entre clase y clase hasta que llego la última hora, Biología…_

_Era mi tormento personal, no por la materia, sino por mi compañero, Edward Cullen, nunca conocí a alguien tan hermoso, su cabello era broncíneo y sus ojos verdes…_

_Fin flash back_

Bueno, quizá hace más tiempo, pero no importa, porque él tendrá una cita con Tanya, no conmigo.

Edward, hace dos semanas había hablado conmigo para pedirme ayuda con respecto a conseguirle una cita con Tanya, y aunque me sentía como un trapo desechado, lo ayudé. Y maldigo el estúpido momento en que se me ocurrió hacerlo.

Su cita sería a las 8:00 y son las 7:28, supongo que él está listo, a menos que Alice, mi amiga y su hermana lo obligase a cambiarse o algo por el estilo.

_Me duele amarte_

_sabiendo que ya te perdí_

_tan solo quedará la lluvia…_

Mi celular sonó con la canción Me duele amarte de Reik, lo que solo podía significar una cosa…

Edward.

-¿Aló?

-Bella

-Edward, dime, ¿por que me llamas cuando debes estar terminando de arreglarte para la cita que tanto me costó conseguirte?

-De eso quería hablarte… Tanya me llamó y me dijo que no saldría conmigo, que saldría con Robert, que lo sentía y que solo había aceptado porque tú se lo habías pedido…

-¿Qué? Tanya está loca, como te rechaza- comencé a insultar a mi amiga hasta que recordé que hablaba con Edward- ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Aunque no lo creas, estoy bien.

-Wow, pero si a ti te gusta Tanya…

-Necesito hablar contigo en persona, nos vemos en nuestro lugar en 30 minutos.

-Ok, nos vemos allá- y cortamos.

Me dirigí a un espejo y estaba presentable, por lo que sólo cambié mis pantuflas por unas converse, fui hacia la cocina y les dejé un recado escrito a mis padres, que habían ido a cenar, tomé una chaqueta y caminé hacia mi monovolumen.

Mientras conducía pensaba en el hermoso prado que habíamos descubierto, en una de nuestras tantas excursiones, Edward y yo.

Llegué al prado cinco minutos antes, pero Edward ya estaba allí. Cuando me vio, corrió a abrazarme.

-Bella, soy un idiota

-Claro que no Edward, tú eres inteligente, simpático y buena persona.

-Pero aún así no merezco a la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

-Claro que si, Tanya es quien no te merece

-Bella, yo no hablo de Tanya.

-¿Entonces? Recién ibas a tener una cita con ella…

-Si, pero cuando me llamó para cancelar me abrió los ojos…

-¿Qué?

-Me canceló, me dijo que probablemente me sentiría como si eso no importara y me dijo que era un tonto si no me daba cuenta de que a quien amo ha estado siempre a mi lado.

-No entiendo, Edward ¿quién?

-Tú tontita, ¿quién más?

-¿Y-yo?

-Si, me dí cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti no de Tanya, pero no te merezco, eres demasiado para mi…

Antes de que siguiera hablando lo callé con un beso que él respondió de inmediato, el me tomo de la cintura mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Que te amo y mereces mucho más que yo, pero tendrás que conformarte

-Yo también te amo, mi Bella ¿serías mi novia?

-Por supuesto- y sellamos el momento con un beso.

Porque quien se iba a imaginar que por una cita arruinada las cosas cambiaran tanto y yo nunca más le conseguiría una cita a Edward.

* * *

_Hola a todos_

_gracias por leer espero que les guste dejen review con sus opiniones para mejorar mis historias_

_besos a todos_

Nanda


End file.
